yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
Hard Fights For Yusuke ("Yusuke's Hard Battle! A Bruised and Bloody Counterattack // Yūsuke Kurusen! Kizudarake Hangeki" 幽助苦戦! 傷だらけの反撃!!) is the eleventh episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on December 19, 1992 in Japan and May 4, 2002 in the United States. Plot Despite several hits Yusuke stands up against Kibano, still hoping to find a way to gain the upper hand. As Kibano attacks one more time Yusuke grabs his arm hoping not to let him go and lose him again in the dark, but Kibano, with his brute strength lifts him up and throws him out of the way. Now Yusuke cannot attack from afar or close since he gets countered easily, he is frantic for a solution. Then Yusuke decides to use his final attack, the rei gun, he concentrates energy on his pointing finger, but despite the enormous strength Kibano feels, he still feels confident since Yusuke cannot see him in the dark. Kibano starts to attack hoping to land the finishing blow, and was about to strike behind Yusuke, when suddenly.. Yusuke turns around and fires the rei gun right in front of a surprised Kibano, hitting him hard in the head and breaking his helmet, knocking him out. Surprised, Kibano asks Yusuke how he saw him attack, and Yusuke explains that when he was thrown by Kibano in the previous attack he secretly placed the cigarette Genkai threw earlier into Kibano's belt, making it a pivotal viewpoint on Yusuke's rei gun. With that, Yusuke wins and advances to the semi-finals. The semi finals start into a new venue, the wilderness of the spirits. Genkai then picks the first semi-final match, Kazemaru against an exhausted Yusuke. Now Yusuke is more desperate than ever, as he already used his rei gun and now must face a new enemy without much of his strength. Kazemaru, a very speedy ninja, easily beats the crap out of an exhausted Yusuke. Yusuke tries an uppercut but barely misses Kazemaru. Now Kazemaru realizes Yusuke has some strength left, so he uses some of his spirit-seeking shurikens to beat him. Yusuke evades the frontal assault but realizes the shurikens follows his every move, and gets hit by the next attack. Now in need of a solution, Yusuke turns to Kuwabara and utters the words "It's all up to you"... as Yusuke attacks Kazemaru straight up hoping to bring him down together with him. Kazemaru realizes Yusuke's patented "return the seeking missile to sender" move and tries to use his special attack that defeated his first opponents to finish Yusuke off. Just then, Yusuke DISAPPEARS in front of Kazemaru, and a shock Kazemaru gets nailed by his own shurikens that defeated him. Botan and Kuwabara are surprised about Yusuke's instant disappearance move and Genkai assumes out of desperation Yusuke unleashes his secret technique.. but then we see a hand rising out of a small pond... and it turns out that Yusuke accidentally fell to the pond as he was rushing into Kazemaru, which caused his disappearance and a shuriken backfire that led to his victory. Now Yusuke advances to the finals and awaits the winner of the next match.. between Kuwabara and Shourin. Botan walks up to Yusuke, and whispers in his ear, telling him that they may have narrowed it down. Kazemaru can't be Rando. If he was, he would have automatically reverted to his true form upon being knocked out. They both come to the same conclusion - Shorin must be Rando. Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes